Start of Something New
Start of Something New is the second chapter of Your Love and the second chapter overall. It will air on January 2018. Castiel's five week baby bump is starting to show, causing him to freak out. Meanwhile, after spending the weekend with his half-brother Adam and Sam, Dean receives news that will change his life forever. Charlie and Kevin also appear. The episode was written and directed by Carl Jenner. Plot When Castiel moved to New York four years ago, he expected himself to finish college, become one of the best artists out there and after that, he was thinking of settling down with someone in a little apartment where he can paint then maybe once they were stable enough, adopt a puppy and then have a baby or two. That was it, it was nothing extravagant. He has always wanted to live a simple life. But here he is now, standing in front of the life-sized mirror on the living area of their apartment at nine in the morning, unconsciously caressing his five week old baby bump. The fact that he’s now a twenty-one year old man carrying a fetus inside him hasn’t sunk in yet, it still scares him almost every day. He may have a bit of an idea on how to raise a baby, doesn’t mean he actually wants to raise a baby. Not while he’s in the middle of a school year. “Cas, you’ve been staring at the mirror for like ten minutes now,” Castiel looked at Kevin, one of his best friends who was sitting beside Charlie, his other best friend, on the couch. “It’s happening, Kevin. I’m getting big.” Castiel’s voice was almost shaky. That was true, the bump looks like he ate a lot of pie specially made by Dean. Charlie, the girl with the red hair and nerd glasses, sighed and stood. “Cas, you’re pregnant. This is bound to happen, there’s nothing we can do to stop it.” “I know,” Castiel sighed, pushing his black t-shirt down to cover the bump. “I just didn’t expect it to be… so soon. I haven’t told him or anyone. Not even Gabriel. And before you say anything, yes, I did try to tell him but I just… can’t.” “But this is Dean we’re talking about, Cas. No offense but the way you two act, anyone would think you’re a couple,” Kevin answered. Ah, Dean. Dean Winchester, the boy who he have been friends with ever since they met at a playground fourteen years ago, the boy who he secretly have feelings for but scared to say anything because he’s a dweeb and he knows he doesn’t fall to Dean’s standards and the boy who he had sex with at the party someone from their school threw a few months ago. They weren’t drunk, hell, his tongue didn’t even touch any liquid except that god-awful juice. They were completely aware of what they were doing. Castiel knows he should’ve done something, he should’ve stopped him but he didn’t. He didn’t because he lo—. “We’re not a–,” “What I’m saying is that, stop overthinking and you don’t have to be scared. Dean isn’t some random guy from the university. You know that,” Kevin continued before he hears that same sentence for the millionth time. “What if he freaks out and tells me that he doesn’t want the baby and force me to abort it and then just leave? I can’t go through that!” Castiel said in one breath. Charlie let out a chuckle. “See?! That is overthinking. I can’t believe you and Dean have known each other for more than a freaking decade and you think he’s that kind of person.” Castiel sat down in between his best friends and covered his face with his palms. “Ugh, I know. That was a silly thing to say. I know he’ll never do that. It’s just… hormones?” Kevin scoffed. “Yeah, blame it on the hormones,” he rolled his eyes playfully. “But seriously, Cas, you don’t have anything to worry about. If something like that did happen and it turns out that Dean is that kind of person then you still have us? We’ll help you raise the baby.” “Kevin, shut your mouth. That is not helping,” Charlie scolded. Castiel was about to say something when his iPhone, which was on the coffee table, started ringing. And not just the normal ringing, it’s the ringtone that Dean set for himself. “Well, well, well. Speak of the Devil.” Kevin said. “Oh. S-should I answer it?” Castiel dumbly asked. “Of course. If you didn’t then you know he’s going to be here in five minutes and BOOM! He’s going to know everything,” Charlie replied and Castiel gave her a glare. “What? He already did that a gazillion times!” “Whatever,” Castiel picked up the phone, cleared his throat and answered his phone. “Hello, Dean.” ⚜ “Cas, hey! You finally picked up. Christ, what took you so long?” It was a little too late when Dean Winchester realized how weird that sounded. He glared at his little (but obnoxiously tall) brother who snickered with his other little brother. “''I, I uh—''” Castiel stammered and Dean furrowed his eyebrows because, weird, “''—I was watching something and Kevin was sitting on my phone. Yeah, that’s what happened.” ''Okay. Something’s off for sure. Dean thought but decided to drop it because he knows Castiel would just come up with something else and pretend nothing’s wrong – he’s been friends with that dork for almost two decades so he already has him memorized. “Uh, okay then.” There was a brief awkward silence until Dean heard a loud whisper on the other side of the line then a cough. “''Why did you call, Dean?” “Oh. Right,” Dean paused and shook his head, “I was just wondering if you’re free today.” “''Oh, I am. Kind of. Why?” Castiel answered, his voice small. Dean smiled to himself. “Well, can I come ov—” “''NO!” Dean was shocked when he heard Castiel suddenly shriek (although he found the way Cas’ voice changed from deep to a high pitched one adorable). “''I mean, I just remembered I forgot to do this homework.” Dean knows that Castiel knows that was a dumb excuse. “Number one: you already did all your homework for next week. I was there. Number two: you’ve been avoiding me for weeks now so can you please cut the crap and tell me what the hell’s going on?” It’s true. For the past couple of weeks, Dean hasn’t had the opportunity to spend time with Castiel outside the university grounds. It’s not like he doesn’t want to – every second he spends with his best friend is the highlight of his day but he’ll never say it out loud. Sure, they eat lunch or talk every time they have a vacant class at the university but moments spent with just the two of them and maybe a cliché Pixar movie playing on Castiel’s crappy laptop is just… different. Dean had asked himself many times over the course of those weeks if he did something wrong that made Castiel upset but he came up with nothing. Yes, he knows that he could just show up on Castiel’s apartment and get the answers he desperately needs but he respects their “personal space”. They were fine a month ago but everything suddenly changed and he doesn’t know why. Dean heard Castiel sigh. “''I apologize. There is no homework. I just, I’m not feeling very well.” “You okay?” Dean asked even though he’s ninety percent sure that’s just another excuse. “''Yes, I am, but I’m going to take a nap. I’ll text you when I’m feeling better later.” Dean sighed. “Yeah, alright. See you later, Cas.” I guess. Castiel ended the call with replying. Dean stared at his phone for two solid seconds before he took a deep breath and shoved it into his back pocket. He looked at Sam and his brother looked back at him but with his left eyebrow up. “So? What did he say?” “He’s under the weather, apparently. He doesn’t want me to go there. Again.” Sam scoffed. “When did that ever stop you?” “Now what? I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love spending time with you guys but I prefer it to be somewhere… fun.” Adam, the youngest of the three, spoke. For a split second, Dean thought about leaving his brothers and go to Castiel’s and see for himself what the hell’s been going on but he knows doing that will only make everything worse and that’s the last thing he wants. He’s very aware that maybe he’s just overthinking it and that there’s nothing wrong, really, and that Castiel was just busy over the weeks and that he’s really sick now but he just can’t shake off the feeling that he’s losing him. This is the first time something like this happened in their fourteen year history as best friends and he absolutely, truly, one hundred percent hates it. “Yeah, I’m really overthinking.” Dean mindlessly blurted out. “What?” Sam asked, eyebrows furrowed. “Nothing, nevermind. Let’s just grab something to eat and go home.” Dean grumbled and began walking away. “Wait, what about the—” “I’ll tell him about the damn dog when he’s ready to talk to me.” Dean almost snarled. Sam and Adam shared a confused look for a moment before shrugging it off and following their grumpy big brother. ⚜ If there is a word that describes what he’s feeling at the moment as he pace back and forth in his living room, it has to be “screwed” in bold and capital letters. “Crap, Dean knows something’s up. Damn it!” Castiel panicked. “Of course he does. You came up with like a hundred excuses in one minute!” Kevin answered as he open the bag of chips that he grabbed from his friends’ pantry. Castiel ignored Kevin and looked at his other friend, Charlie, who was eating some kind of salad – he doesn’t know what and he doesn’t have the time to ask her because he’s stressed – at the dining area. “What am I going to do, Charlie? Do you think he’s on his way now?” Charlie looked at Castiel, her best friend since they moved in together a year after they met in one of her classes four years ago, and chuckled. “First of all, you need to calm down,” she walked over to him and rubbed his shoulders gently. “Second, you need to tell him. I know it’s going to be tough but that’s the right thing to do and you know it. He has the right to know that he’s going to have a baby and who knows? Maybe he’ll stay and walk this new path with you.” “But—” Charlie put a finger on his lips, shutting him up. “I know what you’re going to say and I understand but who said you guys have to be in a relationship to have a baby? There are a lot of people who have been in this exact scenario at some point in their lives and most of them made it. All they needed was courage and determination.” “I’m just scared of losing him, Charlie.” Castiel whispered, voice shaky. “I’m putting our decade long friendship in jeopardy and I-I can’t lose that. I don’t know what I’m going to do without Dean.” “How do you already know you’re going to lose him when you haven’t told him yet? Dean and I haven’t been friends as long as you two but I know he loves and cares for you, Cas. You’re not a stranger to him.” Charlie said, wiping the fallen tears on Castiel’s cheeks. “And hey, if it turns out that he’s that kind of person then he’s a dick.” Castiel chuckled softly and took a deep breath. He knows she’s right. “Okay.” “Okay?” “Yeah, you’re right. I-I’ll tell him tonight.” Charlie squealed and pulled him in a tight hug. “That’s the Castiel I know and love! Everything’s going to be alright. Trust me, I know.” Castiel nodded and gave her a small smile before he walked to his bedroom, closed the door and pulled out his phone. He sat on his bed and took another deep breath. He could feel his heart hammering inside his chest. “This is it.” He mumbled to himself as he unlocked his phone and went to the iMessage app. He wants to cry so much. He’s scared. He doesn’t want to put anything – especially the friendship he had cherish oh so much for the past decade – but he knows if he doesn’t do this, things might get a lot more worse. If Dean decides to leave and end their friendship then he just needs to learn how to let go and heal on his own even if it’s hard. There is a tiny part in him that hopes his best friends are right and that he and Dean will work through this together just like what they’ve been doing ever since. To: Dean �� Hey. I lied earlier. I want to tell you something but please don’t be mad, can you come over tonight? Whenever you’re free. After three minutes, his phone vibrated. From: Dean �� i'm always free when it cums to you cas From: Dean �� *COMES sorry �� Castiel screamed to his pillow. It’s happening. ⚜ It was around six o’clock in the afternoon when Castiel received a text message from Dean saying that he’ll be over in an hour and he’s already freaking out pacing back and forth from the living area to the dining area. Charlie had told him that she’s going to be staying at Kevin’s tonight which is, in his opinion, is very optimistic of her and he knows she only wanted to be a good friend but at the moment, he needed her to calm him down. His palms were sweating, he felt hot and cold at the same time and basically, he felt like he’s about to pass out any second. He tried calming himself down by taking deep breaths and thinking about things that usually make him happy – bees and their existence is important to Earth, for example – but it’s not working at all. It didn’t help when he heard knocks on the door. He let out a yelp then quickly looked at himself in the mirror. He decided to take a shower earlier and ended up wearing one of Dean’s sweatshirt and a pair of shorts. He didn’t have any choice, that’s the only thing that is big enough to hide his baby bump. And maybe, just maybe, he feels comfortable in Dean’s clothes. “Cas?” He heard Dean’s muffled voice from the other side. “Just a second!” Castiel fixed his hair once more before walking towards the door and opened it. He saw Dean wearing a forest green leather jacket with a black printed shirt underneath and a pair of gray sweatpants. “Hi.” “Hey. I bought McDonalds,” Dean lifted the brown bag and smiled. “Have you eaten?” “Uh, not yet. I think. I don’t know if I did. I forgot,” Castiel rambled. “Something bothering you, Cas?” Castiel saw the worried look on Dean’s face and he hates it. “Cas?” Castiel sighed, opening the door wider. “I guess it’s no use hiding it. Come in, I’ll tell you everything.” “Damn it, Cas, I knew it! You’re hiding something from me! I’m not going crazy after all.” Dean said, sighing in relief. Dean sheepishly smiled at Castiel when he saw the latter squint at him. “Don’t look at me like that. You refused to hang out with me for weeks, Cas, I thought you didn’t want me anymore.” “That’s ridiculous, Dean.” Castiel suddenly felt guilty. He didn’t know that it was that serious. He thought his excuses worked or that Dean just understood that he needed some space even if it’s so sudden. “Well, babe, next time, make it clear. You scared the hell out of me.” Dean said as he sat down on the couch and put his feet on the coffee table. He pat the spot next to him. “Now sit and tell me what’s wrong then we’ll watch something.” “I don’t think it’s that easy, Dean.” Dean saw Castiel fidgeting with his fingers – a sign that it is not that easy and that he’s nervous. He immediately stood and held his best friend’s hands to stop the fidgeting. “Hey. It’s okay. Whatever it is, I’m not going to be mad, okay? I promise.” The softness of Dean’s voice made Castiel want to cry and let Dean hold him for the rest of the night like he usually do when he’s feeling down. Castiel reached for something from the left pocket of his shorts and shakily handed it over to Dean. He watched the latter take it and carefully examined it before looking up at him again. “C-Cas, what is this? I mean, I know what it is but whose is it?” When he failed to answer, Dean looked at him like he has been betrayed. “It’s yours, is it?” Suddenly, the atmosphere in the apartment turned gloomy, as if it has always been this way. “I’m sorry.” “Jesus Christ,” Dean whispered and Castiel saw him hold the sonogram tighter. “Who’s the father? Wait, I didn’t know you were dating someone! Who the hell is he? Does he—” Castiel shook his head, trying so so hard not to cry, he’s very close though. “I-I don’t have a boyfriend. You remember the last party we went to? The one Balthazar threw a couple months ago?” Dean just gave him a nod. “Well, I, uh, I was with you the whole time.” “Excuse me?” Castiel flinched at how harsh Dean said that. He stayed silent for a minute and during that time, it looked like everything finally made sense to Dean because he let out a gasp and his eyes went wide. “W-We didn’t use protection. I didn’t use protection.” “I-I’m so sorry, Dean. It’s all my fault! You don’t have to take full responsibility. I pulled you into this mess so I understand, I could do it all alone. You could just for—” “What the hell are you talking about, Castiel?” Castiel sobbed louder when his full name came out of Dean’s mouth. Dean cupped Castiel’s face and wiped the tears away. “Hey, hey, stop crying. I’m not mad, Cas.” “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to.” Castiel whispered and when he felt the strong and warm arms wrap around him, he continued crying. Dean tightened his hug on Castiel and rubbed his back. “You don’t have to be sorry, Cas. Yeah, this is pretty serious but I’m not mad and I sure as hell won’t leave you to do this all alone.” Castiel seemed to calm down after that. He kissed the top of his head. “Are you sure?” “A hundred percent sure, Cas. We’re going to be alright. That’s a promise.” Characters Main Cast *Jensen Ackles as Dean Winchester *Misha Collins as Castiel Novak *Jared Padalecki as Sam Winchester *Felicia Day as Charlie Bradbury *Richard Speight Jr. as Gabriel Novak *Jake Abel as Adam Milligan *Osric Chau as Kevin Tran Trivia *This chapter has 3,099 words. *This is the first chapter to not feature any recurring characters. *This is the first chapter to take place on the present timeline (2014). *This is the first chapter where Sam Winchester is portrayed by Jared Padalecki. *It was revealed that Castiel is not a morning person. Category:Your Love Chapters